


'Till the bitter end.

by Lallo_Edo1969



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallo_Edo1969/pseuds/Lallo_Edo1969
Summary: Lo so che Edo ha postato quella cosa stra carina ma capitemi, avevo bisogno di sfogarmi
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 8





	'Till the bitter end.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blvblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvblood/gifts).



> Lo so che Edo ha postato quella cosa stra carina ma capitemi, avevo bisogno di sfogarmi

Quella sera Lauro lo sente che c'è qualcosa di diverso tra loro.   
Edoardo non lo guarda nemmeno mentre si riveste nella penombra della sua stanza d'albergo, la schiena ancora arrossata dai graffi e i marchi del suo amore che gli si sparpagliano sul corpo come tante pennellate su una tela bianco latte, proprio accanto a quelli che gli ha lasciato lei per marcare il territorio, per ricordare a Lauro che ogni volta che lo spoglia l'ha già fatto qualcun'altro prima di lui, che Edo non gli appartiene e non sarà mai totalmente suo.  
Ma lui ci passa sopra, ogni volta, ignora quella sensazione di fastidio e impotenza che gli attanaglia le viscere. "Me ne frego" pensa, gli basta saperlo lì con lui durante quelle sere in cui niente gli sembra come prima, in cui tutto pare sfuggire al suo controllo e si ritrova in balía di quei ricordi che pensava di aver lasciato andare anni prima.   
Tuttavia proprio non riesce a ignorarlo quella sera, sente che hanno qualcosa da dirsi e per la prima volta non vuole che succeda sul palco, con la musica, vuole imparare a parlargli e a sussurrargli il suo amore e il bisogno disperato che ha di lui anche quando non c'è una base ad accompagnarlo.   
Ma appena sta per aprire bocca, il biondo lo precede -non che sia una novità, Edo sa sempre cosa gli passa per la testa anche quando non è chiaro nemmeno a lui- e parla, parole mormorate, impastate dalle lacrime che si infrangono sul cuore: 

"Lauro, questa è l'ultima sera." 

Lauro lo guarda confuso, ma lui non lo vede perché gli da ancora le spalle e si chiede, distrattamente, se riesca a immaginare la sua espressione in quel momento.   
Non capisce cosa intende e se lo fa, non vuole crederci. 

"Non possiamo continuà così tutta la vita. Io c'ho i miei progetti, tu c'hai i tuoi. In più ce sta Valentina con la storia del matrimonio e tutto il resto. Lo sai che te vojo bene ma..." 

"Va bene così Edo."  
Lo interrompe. Non vuole e non può sentire una parola di più. Non deve giustificarsi, lo sa questo, sapeva anche che quel momento sarebbe arrivato ma non pensava che succedesse in quel momento, con poche ore a separarli dalla loro esibizione sul palco dell'Ariston.   
Aveva voluto lui, per il suo quarto quadro, la rappresentazione di ciò che era arte per Lauro era a pochi passi di lui, e lo stava lasciando.   
Vorrebbe urlare, sbattergli in faccia quanto lo ama e vedere se ha davvero il coraggio di lasciarlo andare, di dirgli addio per sempre senza girarsi indietro.  
Ma non lo fa, anzi, resta in silenzio a lasciare che tutto quello che ha da dire lo logori dentro e gli si avvicina.   
Non abbastanza vicino da sfiorarlo ma quanto basta per sentire il suo odore, lo stesso odore che gli si è appiccicato addosso e che gli fa passare la voglia di farsi la doccia per paura di levarselo di dosso. Edoardo allunga un braccio, gli sfiora il viso e sospira profondamente, prima di lasciar ricadere la mano e di allontanarsi, mettendo tra loro una distanza ben più grande di quella percorsa e lascia la sua camera e un Lauro ormai in lacrime che si sente più perso che mai. 

È sera inoltrata ormai, il tempo di una pubblicità e dovrà esibirsi: non ha più visto Edoardo da quel pomeriggio ma è stato il suo pensiero fisso per il resto della giornata, un proiettile incastrato nel suo cervello. È vestito da sposa, ironia della sorte stasera il suo sposo è proprio colui che ama e che ha scelto di lasciare andare per il suo bene, per far sì che possa spiccare da solo senza doversi nascondere nella sua ombra. Si chiede distrattamente se Edoardo lo ami, se non sia tutta una messa in scena e si odia per questo, per i dubbi che sta avendo su quella che fino a poche ore prima era la sua unica certezza. A ogni modo il biondo non l'ha mai visto vestito in quel modo, durante le prove degli abiti gli aveva detto, scherzando, che porta male vedere il vestito della sposa prima del matrimonio; Edo ci aveva riso, lo aveva preso in giro ma era stato al gioco.   
Lauro scende le scale e il cuore che dovrebbe battere all'impazzata è stranamente silenzioso, come se tutto fosse insignificante, e poi esplode quando gli si affianca lui, il volto coperto dal velo. Si danno la mano, scendono insieme fino a trovarsi sul palco l'uno davanti all'altro.   
E quando gli toglie il velo e vede il suo sguardo stupito, in adorazione, Lauro non può far altro che dargli un bacio. 

Impetuoso, pieno di rabbia e di amore e di parole non dette, un bacio che però ancora non può essere l'ultimo, non vuole che lo sia. "Inizia lo show, lascialo andare" si ripete, canta di gola con voce straziata.   
Tutto ciò che succede dopo è ciò che succede sempre: Lauro è disinibito, lascivo, provocatorio. Ci prova con tutti su quel palco, persino con Fiorello.   
E mentre canta Rolls Royce guarda Edoardo, guardarlo infondo è il suo placebo, gli serve a curare almeno in parte il dolore che proprio lui gli sta causando.   
Gli si avvicina, diretto e pronto a fare qualcosa di non programmato. Quando lo bacia le gambe gli cedono, il respiro gli si spezza, e due lacrime bastarde gli rigano il volto, tristezza liquida. Lo odia, lo ama, odia la sua debolezza quando si tratta di lui.  
Lo lascia andare, sospira, e riprende a cantare come se nulla fosse inconsapevole del fatto che per Edo quel bacio è stato distruttivo.   
A esibizione finita, dopo le presentazioni Edoardo scappa via, lasciando Lauro sul palco a ringraziare tutti. Lo stesso Lauro che quando lo nota correre tra i corridoi e i camerini, si alza il vestito e lo insegue, non è così che vuole perderlo. 

Purtroppo per lui però non è abbastanza veloce: fa solo in tempo a vederlo salire sulla macchina che lo porterà in albergo ed è consapevole che ha perso la sua occasione, che anche se potesse parlargli in hotel non risolverebbe le cose. Lauro si accende una sigaretta e lascia andare le lacrime ed è bellissima:   
Una sposa col trucco colato, abbandonata sull'altare da un uomo che ama un'altra.


End file.
